vampify it
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: sequel to okiefy it. What happens when Zoey finds out what happened between Stevie Rae and Heath? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, I'm back! I know okiefy it was supposed 2 be a oneshot, but you guys all want me 2 continue so, here u go! Enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

Heath left a few minutes later. HEY! Stop making me feel guilty! We just cuddled ok???!!!!

"Goodbye, Heath." I said before I opened the door. He smiled at me before leaving. I stared down the hallway long after he had left, sighing. It finally occured to me that

people might get suspicious so I finally went back inside. I shut the door quietly before slamming my head against the wall repeatedly.

_Ohmygoddess! I just made out with Zoey's boyfriend!_ I thought, tears streaming down my cheeks. _How could I do that?! WHY would I do that??!! WHY???!!!_

"Oh, Nyx." I said quietly, tears still flowing. "Why didn't you just let me die before?" I hung my head and sobbed quietly.

I cried for about 15 more minutes and probably would have gone longer except it was really getting late (or technically, early), and the last thing I wanted was for Zoey to

come back, see me awake, and ask me what I've been doing all this time.

So I washed my face (which was pretty swollen), brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

Now if only I could fall asleep.

_

* * *

_

I woke up at about 7 at night, but I only got 3 hours of sleep. The guilt was eating me alive.

"Stevie Rae?" Zoey asked me. My heart plummeted.

"Yes?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I know what you did." She whispered. I didn't think my heart could sink any lower, but It did. I resisted the urge to open my eyes.

"How?" I whimpered.

"Imprint." Zoey said, still whispering. Awkward silence. I took a chance and opened my eyes. I wish I hadn't. Zoey was sitting on the side of my bed, staring at me. I

could see the hurt in her eyes. Nervously looking away, I broke the silence.

"Zoey, I didn't mean to hurt you." I said quietly, not meeting her eyes.

Her eyes flashed. "Then what did you mean to do?" She hissed at me. I started to cry (again)

"I don't know! I don't know why I did it!" I cried. Her anger simmered. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why did you do it?" She said, her voice cracking. I stared at her, my eyes full of regret, and she stared at me, her eyes full of.... wait, what was that in her eyes? It

wasn't sadness, it wasn't anger. What was it? My mind clicked and my heart broke. It was _hate._ Zoey was staring at me, her eyes filled with pure hatred. We stayed

like that for a while, until there was a knock at the door.

"Zo! Stevie Rae! You guys up yet?" Shaunee's voice came from the other side of the door. Her voice snapped us out of our trance and we both went to the door.

"There you two are! We thought you were going to sleep all day, or, night." Shaunee said, giggling at her own joke. She started walking away and turned to us when

we didn't go with her.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go to breakfast." She said, turning and walking away again.

We had no choice but to follow.

_

* * *

_

I couldn't even think, much less eat. So when Ein offered me pancakes, I declined. She raised her eyebrows at me. I _never_ decline pancakes.

"Um, ok then, how about some brown pop Zoey?" Erin asked me. I shook my head. If she had been sitting down, she would have fallen off he chair.

"Zoey, are you ok?" I nodded, not looking at her. She, of course, saw right through me.

"Zoey, if something happened, you know you can tell me, right?" She said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't take this. I ran away, shooting one last glance at Stevie Rae. Her eyes begged me for forgiveness. My eyes told her that it wasn't gonna happen.

As I ran away, I heard Erin ask Stevie Rae what happened to me. There was the sound of running, and I'm pretty sure Stevie Rae had run away, too.

_Please don't follow me, please don't follow me_, I pleaded in my head. I let out a sigh of relief when the footsteps faded, and I'm pretty sure Stevie Rae had run in the opposite dirrection.

I couldn't believe it. I could not believe that Heath had cheated on me with my best friend. I had to talk to him.

Now.

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if it sucked! Tell me what you think, plz! And, this may end here and it may continue, depending on what you guys say!**


	2. Chapter 2

**K, u guys wanted it, so here it it is!**

_

* * *

_

I ran across the House of Night's lawn to the boy's dorm's. As I ran, I could feel my anger slowly rising. _How could Heath do this to me? I've trusted him forever, and he _

_just betrays me. _I kept thinking this until I reached Heath's room. I had an overwhelming urge to just bust the door open, but, suppressing every feeling I was having, I

knocked.

Heath opened the door. "S'up, Zo?" He asked casually.

It took every ounce of my strength for me not to strangle him. "Heath, can I talk to you?" I asked, my anger now turning into sadness.

His expression turned into one of concern. "What is it, Zoey?" He asked me.

"Follow me." I said simply. Heath, confused, followed me until we reached the tunnels.

"Heath, why did you do it?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still looking confused.

"You and Stevie Rae." I hissed. His expression turned to one of shock.

"How'd you find out?" He asked me, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Imprint." I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

His face fell. "Look, Zoey, I didn't mean it." He said his eyes begging for forgiveness.

_Just like Stevie Rae_. I thought angrily.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked him, my voice breaking.

"I don't know. Maybe beacause I'm sick of waiting for you, Zo." He said, looking at me tiredly.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean?" I asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"I mean how I'm not the only one anymore. You have that Stark kid and Eric now. And I'm sick of sharing you, Zo." He said, sounding heartfelt.

I started to forgive him when I realized something. "If you want to be with me, then why were you with _her_?" Unable to even Stevie Rae's name.

He threw his arms up. "I don't know, Zoey. Maybe-" He trailed off.

"Maybe what?" I asked, half-angry, half-anxious.

"Maybe I don't love you anymore." He said, whispering, his head down.

I felt my heart break. "Do you mean that?" My hurt showing in my voice.

He nodded slowly. "You've got to many responsibilities now. And too many boyfriends." He said, half-sad, half-angry.

My anger rose again. "Well, if that's the way you feel, then maybe you should just leave?" I yelled at him.

"Why don't you?" He shot back at me.

"Gladly!" I yelled, fuming.

I ran away before he said another word.

Of course, being as clumsy as I am, I tripped.

Now, if Heath and I had talking on the House of Night lawn and I had tripped, it probably wouldn't have been a big deal, because of all the soft grass. But because as if

all the stuff that was happening to me wasn't bad enough, I had to trip in a cement-filled tunnel.

I it my head on the damp, hard cement wall of the tunnel.

The last thing I heard was Heath calling for help.

And then everything went black.

_

* * *

_

**Ok, I know it's kind of a cliche way to end a chapter, but whatever. It works.**

**Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update, but I was too busy working on my other story 'And Things Just Got Weirder' for South Park.**

**So, plz r&r! It means alot to me!**

**Well, until next time, luv ya!**

**-CC**


	3. Nightmares

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I've just been so busy! K, I like this chapter, and I hope you do too!**

_

* * *

_

Zoey's P.O.V.

My eyelids slowly fluttered open, and I looked around me. I was still in the underground tunnels. Slowly, I got up and walked outside. It was still light out, which meant I

didn't miss any classes, thank god.

I walked across the garden to my dorm. I hesitated outside the door to my room, but I opened it, knowing that I really had to get to sleep. I stepped inside and saw Stevie

Rae by the closed curtain. She held the edge of it and held her head down, crying.

"Zoey will never forgive me, because what I did was unforgivable. Zoey, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I know the last thing you want is to see me again, but you're my

best friend. And I need you. More than I need anything." She said, starting to open the curtains.

"Stevie Rae, no!" I cried, trying to get to her in time. But she didn't hear me. And it didn't matter, because it was too late.

"Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again!" Stevie Rae said joyfully, opening the curtain completely.

At first the sun was bright, and then it was blinding, and I couldn't see. The world was dark, and then I was falling. Everything was gone, and then it was all clear. I still

couldn't see, but I could hear exactly what was happening.

Crumbling..... a bang..... screaming...crying.....more crumbling... running..... and whispering.

Then I felt a thud, and couldn't hear a thing.

_

* * *

_

Zoey's P.O.V. (still)

Isatup and looked around. Apparently I was in a church. I tried to get away, but I couldn't leave. I looked up at the priest, who was talking. But it didn't look like he was giving a sermon.

First of all, it was the middle of the night. Second of all, there wasn't the silence, looking down, sleeping- with- your- eyes- open that usually goes on in church. There

was nodding, grinning, and even yelling.

"My fellow followers, we have seen a massacre in which the likes that have never been before witnessed." The priest said.

"I wouldn't call it a massacre! _Humans_ didn't lose their lives!" A man said, standing up. I narrowed my eyes. It was my stupid stepfather! My mother looked away, tears filling her eyes as the rest of the church clapped and cheered.

"Yes, you are quite right. But moving on, we have learned that a breed of Abomination lose their lives if they are in sunlight! We already know that the original

Abomination are immune to the sunlight's rays." The priest said. There were grumbles of disapointment.

"But we must not give up hope! We are now one step closer! The closer we come, the more we know! Knowledge is power! And soon we will have the power to destroy

the true Abomination!" The priest yelled. There were whoops and cheers from everybody.

"No!" I yelled. "You can't!" I fell again and soon everything went black. The last thing I heard were the cheers of the congregation.

_

* * *

_

Zoey's P.O.V. (yes, again)

I woke up in a daze. I looked around and saw a yellow wheat field. I heard voices in the distance and started running toward them.

The first thing I saw was a crowd of people. I started oushing through the crowd until I reached the front.

"No!" I yelled, tears watering in my eyes. It was Grandma, tied to an oversized stake. Tied to the stake beside her was Sister Mary Angela.

"We gather here to burn those that were obviously not meant to walk this world. They have disapointed God and so they shall pay!" The priest yelled. Cheers erupted through the crowd.

"They shall forever rot in Hell!" The priest said, striking a match. He through the match onto the the hay below their stakes.

"We are all the same in God's eyes!" Sister Mary Angela said as the flame lit up beneath her feet.

"Do not judge what you do not know!" Grandma yelled.

"Do not forsake one of your own!" They both said, joining hands.

"I'll be with you soon, Zoeybird." Grandma whispered as the flame traveled up her legs.

"We have destroyed the assistants of the Abolmination!" The priest yelled as once again, the crowd cheered.

"No! You're making a big mistake!" I yelled, and knelt down, crying.

All of a sudden, the ground opened, and once again, I fell.

_

* * *

_

**Ok, I didn't like that ending, but whatevs. **

**Hey, did you like it? Plz r&r if u did!**


	4. Vision

**Hey guyz! OK, this chapter explains everything, and btw, that last chappie was supposed 2 be confusin!**

_

* * *

_

Zoey's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked around. It was Grandma Redbird's lavender farm! I could see her house and ran into it. Though Grandma's dead (I could feel tears welling up in my

eyes) at least I could take some things to remember her by.

I stopped when I heard sounds in the kitchen. Who was it? Burglars?! Quietly I walked to the kitchen doorway and my eyes lit up. It was Grandma! She had her back to

me, chopping lettuce.

"Grandma!" I cried running over to her. She turned around to face me, and I stopped short. It wasn't Grandma! It was Nyx!

"Blessed be, my child." She said, smiling. My eyes widened. She moved her arm in a grand gesture and we were suddenly on top of the hill on the lavender farm.

Nyx sat down on a- what looked like to be- hand-sewn rug and I was sitting on the hill, facing her.

"Nyx, what's going on?" I asked her, confused.

"Zoey, I have given you the temporary gift of seeing into the future." Nyx said to me.

"You mean like Aphrodite?" I asked.

Nyx nodded. "Yes, like Aphrodite, except that was the only time you will see into the future. But, like Aphrodite, you have the power to change the outcome of these

visions. If you do nothing, however, these visions will play out."

I nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"Do you need me to explain the visions for you, Zoey?" Nyx said, a helpful smile on her face.

I blushed and nodded.

"Well, the first vision you saw was of Stevie Rae commiting suicide. She did so because she felt ashamed of what she'd done. The second vision is of the Community Christian Church of Broken Arrow. They had heard of the news from a spy on the inside, and were trying to figure out how you fledglings might be destroyed. The third vision you saw was of your grandma and Sister Mary Angela being burned at the stake. They were burned for contradicting the church and for trying to help the other fledglings escape." Nyx said. My jaw hung open.

"You see, Zoey. All of this because you refused to accept your friends apology." Nyx said gently.

"But she was with my boyfriend! That wasn't very nice!" I said, crossing my arms and feeling like a three-year old.

Nyx laughed. "No, it wasn't. But don't you think she felt really bad about it?" Nyx encouraged.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I muttered, feeling like I was talking to my mom.

"And it probably didn't help that you were making her feel even worse, riigghhhttt?" Nyx said, drawing out 'right'.

I sighed. "I guess."

"Good. Now don't you think you should forgive her now?"

"Well, yeah but, I'm just so mad." I said.

"It's okay to be mad, Zoey. It's part of being a human human."

I couldn't stop the smile that tugged on the edges of my lips. "But we aren't really human, now, are we?"

Nyx chuckled. "No, we most certainly are not."

We sat in silence, thinking.

"Zoey, you need to forgive Stevie Rae." Nyx said sternly.

I sighed.

"Zoey, we all make mistakes. Haven't you?" Nyx asked me.

I nodded.

"And it's ok to be mad at her, too. The thing to know is to choose your battles. Now think about it. Would you be losing more than this experience was worth by losing Stevie Rae?" Nyx asked inquisitively.

I thought about how when I thought Stevie Rae dying, I felt my heart break. I guess nobody's perfect, and everything had it's ups and downs.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"You know Zoey, if everyone learned to forgive and forget, and just accept that making mistakes is a part of life, then the world would be a much more peaceful place."

Nyx said sounding very psychic-y.

I thought about it for a moment, and she was right.

"Zoey, I have to send you back now, but will you remember all we've talked about?" Nyx asked me.

"Yes." I said, this time with newfound confidence.

Nyx smiled. "Good. Now goodbye, Zoey." And with another sweep of her arm, Grandma's lavender farm dissapeared.

And once again, I was surrounded by darkness.

_

* * *

_

***Sigh* Another short chapter. But it explains everything, so I'm happy! XP**


End file.
